Naruto Hood
by midorino1000
Summary: My adaptation of Disney Robin Hood. Not everything wil be like in the movie. Any case this is NaruSasu storry and I have here men in girl toga so if you don't like don't read. The brave thieve Naruto together with his thriends steals from rich,geave poor, fight with bad Sherieff of Konoha and greedy old prince Danzo and won the love of beautiful Sasuke, nephew of real king Sarutobi
1. Prologue

Each of you must have heard more than once about Robin Hood. Thief who was hiding in Sherwood Forest. Outlaws who stealing from the rich to help the poor. Brave hero fighting constantly with an evil sheriff of Nottingham and bad Prince John. Beloved of Lady Marion and master of archers. At least half of you also know that there are many legends about him, each different from the previous one. But almost no one probably doesn't know that like any legend, and this didn't come out of nowhere and begins with something had to take. Well, let's start with the fact that not happening in England, but in today forgotten by everyone the Land of Fire and the famous outlaw's name was not Robin, but Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. Heir to a great family and a very handsome, tall, blue-eyed blond. His cheerful company is actually older brother Kyuub, and the best thriend named Kiba Inuzuka. The beloved is not a woman at all and certainly his name is not Marion. Here, the model was a young nephew of the king, resolute, brave and beautiful Sasuke Uchiha. They had many adventures, some more interesting than others, but all of them didn't take place in Nottingham and Sherwood Forest. Rather, it was a town called Konoha and the forest was known to all as the Eternal Forest. But wait! I haven't even introduce myself! I'm Kakashi Hatake. Minstrel. I mean, the wandering singer. Do you know? My friends and I have our own version of this story. Because only we know what really happened there. They sent me to tell you how it is. Or was. All the same. Is there anyone ready to listen to the story? Yes? Well good. So sit down comfortably and listen carefully.

Interesting? Let's hope so. And now I give for clarity a few main roles

Robin Hood-Naruto  
Lady Marion-Sasuke  
Little John-Kiba / Kyuubi  
Friar Tuck-Jiraya  
Sheriff of Nottingham-Kabuto  
Prince John-Danzo  
Sir Syk-Sai  
Nutsy-Izumo  
Tiggret-Kotetsu  
Lady Gdak- Tsunade  
Alan A Dale-Kakashi

And to be clear. This story is mine, but Robin Hood belongs to Walt Disney and the characters and the names of NARUTO belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.


	2. 1 Prince Danzo

Finally! Five days of hard work, but finally it is! I must admit, that I never spent so much time for one part of story, so I hope it's not so bad. I now, that Danzo is complete ooc here, but i pray you don't kill me for that.

Beautiful, sunny and warm day. Gaily through the forest walked two young men. A tall, blue-eyed blonde in the green slightly ragged tunic, leather belt, tan linen pants and dark leather boots. The second slightly higher, with green eyes and fiery red hair bound in a ponytail with a few strands falling freely and longish bangs, dressed similarly, except that the tunic was the color of sand.

Kakashi sings:

Naruto and Kyuubi  
Walkin' through the forest  
Laughin' back and forth  
At what the other'ne has to say

They stopped in front of a log leading to across the river. They wanted to pass each other, but in the end they together went to the log and they fell together right to water.

Reminiscin', This-'n'-thattin'  
Havin' such a good time  
Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally  
Golly, what a day  
Never ever thinkin' there was danger in the water  
They were drinkin', they just guzzled it down

With a smile on their faces, they pulled on the water. Naruto suddenly overtook desire to irritate his brother and splashed him with water. Kyuubi instead of getting mad he smiled broadly and this time Naruto splashed by water wave. They fooling around for a good few minutes, not knowing that in the bushes at the edge lurks sheriff Kabuto with a few archers.

Never dreamin' that a schemin' sherrif and his posse  
Was a-watchin' them an' gatherin' around

The brothers raised their hands up and the sheriff smiled victoriously. Suddenly, blue eyed smiled. ³ He glanced at the redhead and winked. Green-eyed barely noticeable nod. The two quickly dive into the water and behind them once flew a few arrows.

Naruto and Kyuubi  
Runnin' through the forest  
Jumpin' fences, dodgin' trees  
An' tryin' to get away

The brothers jumped out of the water on the other side of the river and hunted by Kabuto and archers, they ran quickly through the trees jumping obstacles and avoid incoming shots. Suddenly, from one of the trees slid two hands. Seeing this, Naruto jumped on brother's back and grabbed by the hands which drew them both quickly between the branches. In the next moment they were sitting on a thick bough with dark haired boy in a brown vest, with paintings on his face and slightly wild look. He put his finger on his lips with a smile and they look like the chase stops under the tree and looks around and finally runs away and disappears from their sight.

Contemplatin' nothin'  
But escape an' fin'lly makin' it  
Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally  
Golly, what a day  
Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally  
Golly, what a day

Friends sighed with relief and sat on the thick and strong branches.  
-You know what I say? - the elder Uzumaki said after a moment of silence and drew an arrow from between his his hair - This is a big risk!  
-Risk? You can't be serious! - Naruto chuckled stretching-After all, it was just a joke! A bit of sport in the morning for good form and that's all.  
-Yeah? - Red-haired raised one eyebrow-So in this case on the shirt on the left you have a birthday cake-he said sarcastically. Naruto looked up and saw an arrow piercing through his shirt by a hair of his skin. He whistled with admiration pulling a bullet and watching the hole.  
-Well well-he sighed looking at the arrow-it almost hit me. They are getting better and better. You have to admit it-he waved them in front of their noses an arrow with mock acquisition -they really are getting better.  
-Yeah-Kiba nodded- And now they will be practicing hanging us- he grab his throat and pretended that he was suffocating- When you hanging it is hard to laugh, believe me-shook his head.  
-Heh-snarled blond playing with an arrow -they would never caught you and Kyuubi recently eaten so much, that the whole Kabuto's army can't raised him from the ground.

-Get off of me, huh? You know I eat when I miss! - Snorted green-eyed.  
-Your lucky that I know. It's good that you ain't getting fat because he woudyn't recognize you when he'll come back-he laughed trying to keep the arrow on the finger- Hands up! - he suddenly shouted, throwing his brother. The boy screamed and evade and the arrow dug into where a moment ago was his hair.  
-Watch out, you idiot! I like these head, which I have! - yelled angry.  
-Oow come on, Kyuu! You worry too much! - He laughed again falling on the limb with his hands behind his head.  
-I lately wondering-Kiba said casually pulling an arrow from a tree and scratching his head- we're the good guys, or not ? You know. Is it possible to steal from the rich to give to the poor-he looked at his friends. Naruto looked at him in surprised.

-Steal? - he scowled and shook his finger-Nasty word. We don't steal! Just ... uh ... Kyuu? - he looked at his brother.  
-Borrow? - Suggested redhead with eyes closed. Blue eyed snapped his fingers and pointed at him.  
-Exactly! Borrow from those who have more! - finished returning to the the previous position.

-Borrow? - Laughed the dark haired-Heh! We have a lot of debt! - Suddenly through the woods reached them a fanfare sound. Younger Uzumaki's smile widened. Basing on the arm of a smiling brother, he climbed on higher branches until he looked out over the crown of the tree.He pricked up his ears and as on cue the sound is repeated.  
-To tododo! - he sang and laughed-Time borrow some for the poor! You heard, guys? - Looked down.  
-Yeah-he laughed his brother getting ready to leave.  
-I love this job! - Kiba sighed with a smile, wiping away a fake tear.

Forest road convoy was moving. The soldiers marched proudly in rows forward. Towards in the middle the parade, four guards carried on a stretcher a large gilded chest. Behind them, pulled by four beautiful Arabians and led by two guards with fanfare was driving a beautiful, richly decorated carriage resembling more a litter with crimson curtains, uncovered on the right side and covered with pillows.  
-Eh taxes. My sweet, lovable taxes! - Sighed older skinny man in a thick maroon coat browsing and admiring the gold coins from the bag in front of him-Tell me, my boy! Who is the richest man in the country? - Turned to the Short-haired boy in black trousers and shoes, and a navy blue tunic with a white cape, who had been looking through a thick wad of notes.  
-Ow! Undoubtedly you, my lord! - Called immediately putting down papers-If I can, sir, you have unusual gift of sucking money from the poor! - He said and chuckled slightly. Prince also chuckled.  
-In accordance with the principle my dear Chancellor! Supporting a rich robbing the poor! - He laughed elbow-nudging the boy- am I right?

-Naturally! - black haired laughed again.  
-Yes. So tell me, where we stop now, Sai? - Asked the prince, looking at himself in the mirror, when he calmed down.  
-Oh! Just a moment! - The boy looked at the map of travel-Oh! Next stop is in Konoha!  
-Oh! It's the tastiest morsel! Konoha ha ha! Yes! - said the man assuming the crown , who immediately fell to his face.

-O my lord! You look lovely! Dignity! Imperiously, and ...  
-A, a, a! Do not overdo it, Sai! - Prince silenced his subordinate improving the crown so that it somehow managed to stay on his head-. Now it will be well-he smiled proudly watching himself from all sides-. This crown gives me a feeling of power. Power! - He laughed again.  
-Unusual how well the King Sarutobi's crown lies on the noble forehead!  
-Yes. Actualy it's ... what? What Sarutobi's?! I FORBID MENTION MY BROTHER'S NAME! - Danzo angry swung as if he wanted to hit the boy.  
-Lord! Please forgive me! I just said so! I used this name to underline the difference in government. Besides, we both have a common with it Let me remind you that you're the one who ordered to hypnotize him and ...  
-O yes! I know! And send him on this ridiculous trip! - Prince laughed again.  
-Despite the despair of the Queen Mother! - Sai sighed and immediately covered his mouth.  
-Oh! Mommy! - Danzo curled up and started rocking back and forth-she always preferred Saru from me - he said depressed.

-Prince! Please! This ailment can be cured by hypnosis-dark-eyed pulled from his pocket a small pendulum he set it in motion before the eyes of the prince-Now pay attention, sleeep... ...  
-Oh no! None of these things, I don't let! - Called Danzo shaking out of his trance rejecting the pendulum so that the boy could barely caught it.  
-I just wanted to help-he said reproachfully.  
-Oh, right. Dodger! - snorted.  
-Dodger! - Repeated after him black-eyed.  
-Listen to me, boy-Danzo started again in the mirror- one more such word and I guarantee that you will not go, but run to Konoha!  
-I don't run just walk-dark-eyed muttered returning to reading and silence fell.

At the same time, three friends ran toward the noise, while Naruto and Kyuubi tension at each other Female attire. When they reached to the road, the younger of the brothers was wearing a turquoise tunic, a few rattlecage bracelets, and blond wig with two long pony. Elder, in turn, had a long black wig, maroon tunic and also a pair of bracelets. Then, on the horizon appears the convoy.

-We have the bad luck! It's just a circus! - Kyuubi snorted hiding last red locks under a wig on his head and tying a red bandana-None of this will be!  
-Are you blind?! - Hissed Naruto-This is a royal carriage! And with the prince Danzo in it!  
-Prince?! - Hissed Kiba-I get off. Rulers are not ticking. Good luck - he turned and wanted to leave but the blond barred his way.

-O come on! Don't be like that! - groan-Do you want to miss the opportunity of show before the prince? - for a moment they stared at each other. Inuzuka finally sighed resignedly.  
-What a day-groaned and his friend smiled victoriously. The plan was the same as always. brothers were involved in all Kiba served for potential support. So dark-haired hid in the bushes while the other two stood by the road.  
-Just today! Just today! - Called thinly Naruto.  
-Predictions! Good fortune! - Added high voice Kyuubi raising a roll with strange signs.  
-Find out what awaits you! - Called Naru again , opaque, sphere glass.

-Gypsies! Wonderful! - Cried excited Danzo -Stop the carriage! - Ordered and whole convoy stopped.  
-Lord! Please! Whatif they're bandits? - Called Sai.

-Please, boy! Look at them! They're harmless! You're exaggerating! - Snorted at this moment "women" were near to them-Ekhem. My dear . I give you permission to kiss the prince's hand-he pricked his hands decorated with rings.

-O! What an honor! - Naruto exclaimed, kissing his hand imperceptibly pulling the ring of it earlier- and award! - He added quickly. Young Chancellor noticed it and

he can't beieve.  
-My lord! Did you see that?! She just ...  
-Stop it right now! Your breath tickling my ear! - Hissed prince pushing him _. Kyuubi decided to be more original and using the fact that on the other hand the jewels were barely fastened , he kissed each one of the rings by the way sucking precious stones. Sai looked at him suspiciously and nearly fell over when the brunette smiled to him, showing teeth inlaid with gems now.  
-Prince! Look! That one ...  
-Enough! I warned you! - Shouted older and despite frail bodey, he grabbed his subordinate by the collar and dragged him into the carriage, where he bound him, gagged and left in the corner.  
-An overzealous brat! - snapped dusting off his hands .

-Oh you are controlling, your highness! - Naruto chuckled entering and dropping the curtains.

-Now close your eyes and concentrate. But close! And don't peep! Yes. Before the advent of dark! Come here my ghosts! - he called as Kyuubi outside finished with skylights ball attached to a stick.  
-No babies! To work! – brunette hissed quietly pushing the stick between the curtains.  
-We're waiting! - Blond chuckled and saw that the ball already is-O! Look, my lord! Look! – he nudged the prince.

-A! Awesome! Flying ghosts! - Man tried to touch it but he got hit on the hand-Ouch!  
-Naughty! - Blonde giggled again-Don't touch! - ball levitating for a while and finaly felt gently into Naruto's arms.  
-How dare you ...

-Śśśśś! You scare them! Look at the crystal ball! Abracadabra! Oh - shuddered-There is a face! - Glanced at the prince - it is beautiful... charming... dignified... disarming...! - Kyuubi, who was hiding at the back of the carriage shuddered as he felt something hideous.

-Heh?! Disarming?! Dignified, beautiful, hehe?! Charming?! Exactly like mine! Yeah?! - At that time blue-eyed tried reach for of gold, but Sai noticed it and kicked him his related feet.  
-Ouch?! - Uzumaki hissed.  
-And then what? What's next?! - Urged him the prince and the blonde giggled nervously.  
-And now ... I see ... your eminent name.  
-I know my name! What's Next?!  
-It is strongly-engrave grabbed but Sai Sai grabbed it his own feet-Strongly! - Pulled harder-strongly! - Finally pulled even tighter and finally snatched the - in the pages of history-finished unnoticed passing the bag to waiting behind the curtain brother.  
-Yes! I knew it! I just knew?! Did you hear Sai?! Sai?! - Danzo looked around - A so-well-he remembered- Remember that! - he poked subordinate.  
At that time the the older of the brothers outside decided to go into action. He looked exactly the vehicle and smiled.

-Nice-he said moving finger on the gold cap. He looked around, no one can see, he stood his back and one cap came under her skirt. The ability to break things into pieces with his bare hands were in their family. The same fate befell soon the rest of hubcaps and so the boy has gained sizeable bumpers. He looked around again, and smiled broadly.  
-Bingo! - He said seeing the box. Crept near to it from the other side, so that no one saw and with knife he quickly made a hole through which all the coins fell out into his bag, which immediately landed under the skirt. Moments later, between the soldiers strolled seductive brunette boy with substantial shapes. One of the guards couldn't help and whistled in admiration and Kyuubi seductively winked and waved to him with an innocent smile, then disappeared behind the carriage. He walked hurried when the blonde jumped out off the coach. It didn't take them to much time to collide with each other and the money scattered around. Kiba, who was hiding in the bushes quickly came to friends and help them pick up the loot. Prince Danzo jumped out of the carriage just in time, when they passed him . Naruto waved to him with laugh.  
-Robbery! They robbed me! - Prince shouted angry-Sai! Sai! Where are you fooling around again! - at this moment dark-haired managed to free himself from the bonds and got quickly to his master-they robbed me-older said reproachfully .

-Ha! You see?! I told you! - Boy snorted. At this time from the woods come loud sound of three men laughing .  
-Predictions! Good fortune! - they heard Kuubi's a voice .  
- What are you waiting for?! After them, idiots! - Shouted ruler. The soldiers threw themselves into the chase but without caps coach arrived not even a bit. The wheels fell off and Danzo's and his advisor came off right in the mud.  
-DAMMIT ! - Shouted the angry old man banging his fist on the slush.  
- I knew it! - Called Sai clawing from the slime- From the beginning I knew it this would happen! But your majesty never listens! - He suddenly turned pale seeing what his master intending- Oh no! No, no, no! Seven years of tought ... - Danzo's mirror struck him in the face breaking itself-... luck-choked boy- Perfect! And yet it was the Queen Mother's mirror!  
-O! Mommy! - Man began to totter back and forth until he fell into the mud again.  
-Why me? - Moaned devastated Sai as quiet as he could .


End file.
